


What We Do For Love

by Violin_for_the_sorrows



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goodneighbor (Fallout), Hiding in Plain Sight, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Married Couple, Married Life, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spoilers, The Railroad (Fallout), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin_for_the_sorrows/pseuds/Violin_for_the_sorrows
Summary: Danse thought his life was over after finding out he was synth, but if it's one thing Violet Cooper isn't  - is a quitter. The couple have been on the run from both the Brotherhood they had both committed they're lives to, as well as, the very people that brough Danse into the world and the very person Cooper had brought into this world.It begs the question: how far will a person go for love..?
Relationships: Paladin Danse & Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse (Fallout)/Original Character(s), Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Kudos: 9





	What We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> I definitely made this work a little bit heavy on the feelings ~
> 
> I also like the thought of the Sole Survivor being more conflicted about the whole Shaun situation.  
> It's not every day you figure out your newborn is now the head of an evil enterprise.

It was a rocky start when the couple made contact with the first railroad agent, the blonde woman doing most of the talking while the male looked down at his beer bottle. She had done her best to explain any information she had on the Institute without giving too much away before the group decided to help the two go into hiding. 

The ex-vault dweller also tried to not say too much about the Brotherhood and would go noticeably silent when the subject was brough puny the angent - a black man by the name of High Rise. Because of that information the two were allowed into the single safe house, yet Danse could feel everyone's eyes on his everyone. Yet he couldn't blame them for being suspicious of both Cooper and himself. 

"Do you think we made the right call?" He had asked the freckled face woman one night. It was a question he would ask often, just phrasing it differently each time. He had half expected the woman to give him the wide smile that she always gave him, a smile that would never crease to make his chest flutter, but this time she simple shrugged her shoulders. 

Cooper sighed. "We're alive. That's all that matters." She didn't meet his eyes as she left the small room they were given for the female washrooms.

~•~

Cooper was not a stupid woman by any means. She knew the Railroad needed her information on her few trips to the Institute, but they were digging deeper than she had expected shifting their sights on the Brotherhood of Steel as well. The topic always made her muscles clench up involuntary at the thought of the group attacking the blimp she had once called home but a few months ago. The short haired blonde choosing to convince herself once the Institute was gone then Elder Maxson would leave the commonwealth.

Even if it felt like she was choosing one loved one over another now that she knew her long lost son was now the director of the very thing she had grown the hate with all her heart. 

Danse had been there when she had first returned to from the Institute by sheer luck. He was there when she collapsed on the floor moments after being teleported back to the Boston Airport, crying the kind of "ugly crying" to the point of being physically unable to talk. The dark haired male didn't say much as she simply curled into a ball on the concrete with her hands over her head dry heaving, while he had ordered on of the scribes to get a doctor to help relax her. Simply placing a hand on her back while she tried over and over again to wipe her face clear of both snot and tears to no avail. 

It seemed like a life time ago since she was ordered by the Elder to hunt down the synth male. Only resulting in the two deserting the bunker in search of a better life together. "No matter which your memories are real or fake, I am real, Danse. And I'm not giving up on you." she had said while the male simply kneed down much like how she did in the Airport that day. True to her word, Cooper had done most of the background things in order to stay out of the sight of the Brotherhood while hiding in plain sight like contacting the Railroad. There were other small things like her chopping off her once waist length hair to a simple bob and Danse choosing to grow out his beard. More to hide his face, but also since good razors were hard to find in the wasteland. Not that Cooper was complain in the slightest. 

The topic of erasing all of Danse's memories had been brought up a few times since meeting high rise. The idea of having her lover stripped of his memories made her feel as if she were stepping barefoot on glass. But the way the Railroad had explained it, losing them would make it harder for both the Institute and the Brotherhood to find him. She couldn't do the memory wipe since she still had to do runs to the Institute, but Danse was free to leave the commonwealth if he so pleased with or without his memories. When she brought up the last statement - it was one of the rare times she had saw Danse actually get angry, livid infact. So Cooper quickly moved on and never asked him about it again. 

~•~

The subject of getting married perplexed Danse, as he never really saw himself getting together with another person - let alone a person that was over 200 years old. He didn't really see the benefit in doing such a service, but Cooper was quite admit about finding a Catholic priest at the small settlements they went to for housing to unify the couple. It was hard for Danse to really comprehend why the ceremony was needed in the first place, but he just shrugged it off as an old world tradition that Cooper still held dearly. 

It was awkward at first as Danse didn't have a last name for the blonde to take, his fake memories saying he never needed one as an orphan in the Capital Wasteland. But Cooper waved her hand and said if it really bothered him- he could take her last name with a slight laugh. It make him smile slightly for the first time in months at the thought of bring Mr. and Mrs. Violet Cooper. Just what the world needed. 

Cooper soon settled for a Baptist pastor they had ran into not long after joining the railroad and the two had a small ceremony. The blonde making an off hand comment that it was like the old story Romeo and Juliet as the two along with the pastor were the only ones there. Instead of exchanging rings, it was Danse idea to switch one of the two dog tags afterwards as the pastor had skipped that part completely. His eyes no missing the old wedding ring on her chain as she unbuckled the dog tag to hand him. 

Danse knew the two would have to separate as Cooper started making her trips more frequently to the Institute. She would always choice places to teleport far away from safe houses or Bunkerhill for extra safety. It annoyed him slightly how the female made sure he would be bounce from settlement to stay hidden, but the blonde was able to go right into lions den for days at a time. But she would always return to him with new stories about her adventures and wonders that the underground facility. Rarely talking about her son. 

One day she had found him in a settlement far to the east, but Cooper's face was stone as she gave him a big hug lasting longer than usual. When the two separated the freckled face woman handed him a folded piece of clean paper from the inside of her trench coat. On the paper there an odd short sequence on numbers randomized with letters. It took a moment for Danse to figure out exactly what the sequence was for and it caused him to freeze up just looking at the paper. Cooper had to remind him to breath, that the only people who knew the code to shut his body down were the Institute and they would soon be dealt with. Before taking the paper and throwing it into the small fire they were using to heat the room. 

He blamed being in Good neighbor too long for the reason why he was on edge the past few days; but he was helping move a large group of synths through the city, finally being useful himself and it kept his mind from wondering about Cooper. Danse didn't hardly recognize the blonde when she came through the hotel door, her short blonde hair out of her signature pigtails causing a lion's mane to shoot out in ever direction. 

She mumbled something under her breath as she slipped off her shoes while walking over to the arm chair Danse was standing up from. He hardly got a greeting out before she stood on her tippy toes and pulled down the collar of his drifter outfit to connect their lips. The kind of kiss that would leave him out of breath as the blonde deepened the kiss once he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

She pulled back when Danse grasped her thighs and pulled them up around his own hips to distract the female. The synth raised an eyebrow at her while the pair both breathed heavily. Only resulting in Cooper rulling her hand through his loose ponytail to let down his should length hair. 

At the same time she flexed her hip to grind against his groin making it obvious she wasn't in the speaking mood at the moment. Cooper hadly allowed her lips to leave his again until the male lowered him on the sleeping mat he placed ontop of the mattress. Only to redirect her attention to his belt, her face being waist level as the male stripped his coat. Stopping to let out a gasp when the blonde, who didn't even bother to strip his lower half only pulling his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs, took him in her hands. Seconds before placing her handes with her mouth. 

His eye widening at her assertiveness, but his left hand reached to guide her head up and down his shaft. Her brown eyes looking up at him while undoing her own belt in her kneeling potion. Cooper used her hand that was previously holding his hip to pulled back his foreskin, revealing the sensitive tip she then circled with her tongue; causing Danse grunt and shift his weight. 

He knew he wouldn't last long from both not having be intimate with anyone since they had left the Railroad safe house two months and for the fact the blonde was starting to finger self right in front of him. But she seemed to pick up on the fact and pulled down his trousers just passed her knees before moving backwards to make room for the male on the mat. Kicking off her own pants the process.

Danse kicked off his trousers - had the female not been half naked on his bed, the ex-paladin would have carefully folded his clothes and kept them off the nasty floor. He kneeled on the mat over the short haired woman, using his elbow to support his weight while his other ran up her simple tshirt. She gasped when his fingers found their target of her soft round breast that she often didn't even have to wear a beast band to hold. 

The dark haired male left kisses the same trail his hand had just went, leaving Cooper gasping due to the roughness of his facial hair and when he bit down on the nipple gently. The blonde opened her mouth with a silent scream while wrapping her legs around his bare hims. Resulting in his cock to go between her lips a few times leaving the two to freeze for a moment. His breath came out heavy while he mouthed at the female's breast. 

He used the hand not holding him up to reach down to her entrance, bypassing his own arousal, to give it a few rough rubs. Cooper let out a high pitch moan as he pushed two fingers, the feeling was quite different than her own fingers, causing Danse to quickly cover her mouth with his own so then any lingering drug users wondering the halls come looking for a show. The mat left little to actually grasp for her to use as an anchor, so Cooper unded up snaking both of her hands either in his long hair or under his wife beater. She tried to pull away from mouth to cry out when he added another finger, but he followed her mouth biting on her bottom lip. 

Getting annoyed the female used the hand on the back of his head to pull back for the two to pant heavily. "Danse," her voice cracked as she spoke for the first time, "please." It came from both a place of need and want. 

Letting out deep breath in hopes of calming his racing heart rate, Danse placed a small peck on the side of her face, flexing his fingers inside of her causing her to whine. He could feel her digging her heels into his lower back trying to edge the male on as he made his way down her face then down her neck. Pulling out his fingers out of the blonde, her lower abdomen flexing a few times that his empty, as his teeth caught the flesh of her shoulder. Only to replace them with his arousal, sitting up to kneel once again spreading his knees to get into a better angle. Cooper covered her mouth the back of her palm as she rolled her hips on his lap causing his hands to hold them still. She tried to get out of his grasp for a moment trying to move stopping only when he started a fast past.

Danse watched as her back arched trying to push back against him. The warm velvet around his cock beckoned for him each time he thrusted back inside. He didn't even care who could hear either the bed squeaking due to they're sharp movement or the female as she tried to grasp at mat once again allowing the small moans and gasps to escape her lips freely. He felt his forehead start to dampen from sweat, but a cool breeze made his rythm faulter slightly while the female ran a hand under his shirt revealing his abdomen. A small smile pulling at his lips when he felt her start to clench up more when her eyes laid on the exposed skin.

Cooper started to unwrap her legs from around him, leading to the male to slip her left leg over his arm and his other hand nearly flat on her hip. Leaving the female to let out a not-so silent scream as her body went stiff from pleasure of the new angle. His free hand ran up and down the soft hairs on her thigh leaving small love bites on the pale skin, no doubt it would have ended with a swift kick to the jaw if the female wasn't so close to her climax.

He could feel the female start to clench tightly making it harder to pull out of her each time, so he took the hand on his hip to press on her clit with his thumb. Cooper rose to her elbows and tried to move her hips away from the blinding pleasure. But the grip he had on her leg thrown over his shoulder left her practically immobile. His name repeating on her lips wasn't helping prolong his own climax as he bit down on his molars. He vocalized his own pleasure while the female rolled her hips quickly along with both of her legs shaking like she was on a drug trip. Her climax milking his cock as he pressed both their public bones against each other.

The only sound of the two panting heavily bounced off the walls of the Rexford. Danse felt his chest expand largely as he placed Cooper's legs carefully back onto the mat. Letting out a shaking breath from pulling back to pull out of her pulsating velvet walls. The male grasped her hand loosely and beckoned the smaller woman to lay down with him. A hand going to the back of his head while the other arm wrapped around Cooper who buried her face into his moving chest. She dragged her fingers lightly over the stitching while Danse reached over to the tissue on the nightstand, no doubt placed for this exact situation, pulling off the top and using the second to wipe himself then the female. "Not that I'm complaining," he placed the tissue on the nightstand. Returning the hand to her thigh that she had laid across his lower abdomen. "But what was that all about?" 

Cooper's fingers didn't stop as she dug at the thread in his undershirt for a silent moment. She spread her palm flat on his chest to get on her other elbow to sit up. Her blonde short hair creating a curtain as she looked down at the male's eyes. Her eyelids dropping slightly as he placed a hand on the side of her face. She clicked her tongue once before speaking, "Desdemona is starting the preparation to invade the Institute, they should be done by the day after tomorrow." She lowed herself back ontop of the male as he stayed staring at the roof. 

"So that means-"

Cooper nodded while picking at his undershirt again. Stopping to grasp the cloth tightingly, her while body tensed up. "I tried, Danse. I tried everything, I swear I did! Shaun won't listen or shuts me down completely whenever I suggest anything." Her body started to shake even as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Danse could feel his shirt start to dampen while the female rubbed her face on his shirt and covering eyes with her hands. She had never been one to cry in front of people - usually she was the one to fix everything while others sulked. "I feel so helpless even when I worked so hard to get where I am now!" 

Danse used the arm she was laying on to run his fingers through her frizzy golden locks. He really didn't know what to say, and something told him there wasn't really anything her could say to sooth a mother that would have to look at her son through the iron sights of a gun. The same son she had been through hell and back to find. He pushed back her bangs as she looked up at him, her eyes red at the corners already.

She rubbed her eyes with the bottom of her palm roughly as if she was angry for her mentality was at its breaking point. "My son died those damn bombs dropped on everything I had ever loved."


End file.
